


Ígéret

by CaraLee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Background Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts from Hungary on her relationship with Austria, and how it stands with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ígéret

_Amíg a halál el nem választ._

* * *

Silly nations. They should know by know that when she said something, she meant it. And that went double for Roderich.

* * *

_Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet._

* * *

They thought that just because they had broken up the Austro-Hungarian Empire that Erzsébet and Roderich were no longer together. After all, how could there be any lasting love between two such very different people?

* * *

_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

* * *

Sometimes she thought that Francis suspected. That he looked at the matching golden chains that she and Roderich wore around their necks as if he could see the rings concealed beneath their clothes. That he knew, when she flattened Gilbert after his latest attack on Roderich, that there were stronger motives than dislike for the albino. She wondered why he didn’t say anything, since he had been one of the leaders in demanding the divorce in the first place, but then she sees the wistful look in his eye, and wondered who was the woman, who had managed to win the heart of the Nation of France and leave him so sad.

(Then she remembered hearing about the human girl named Jeanne who had died by fire. And she didn’t wonder any more. She knew.)

* * *

_Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy._

* * *

She thinks Feliks might know. She and he have been friends for a long time. If he does though, he doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t either when she sees Ukraine leaving Feliks’ house one evening. Apparently, she and Roderich aren’t the only ones who believe that marriage is forever. No matter what their bosses say.

* * *

_Til death do us part._

* * *

Oddly enough, the only other one who seems to understand just how serious she and Roderich are is Alfred. She didn’t catch on for a while, but then she noticed how he seemed to be around to distract Gilbert whenever she wanted to sneak off to see Roderich, and distract everyone with over-the-top, over-loud declarations of his heroism. He winks at her as she slips out of the room and she decides that she has underestimated America.

* * *

_Доки смерть не розлучить нас._

* * *

Okay, she lied. America isn’t the only other one. She’s pretty sure that Ukraine knows too. If Feliks knows, Ukraine knows. It has been that way since before the fall of the Iron Curtain. And then one day she finds herself sitting in a corner with the other female personification, watching their various male colleagues bicker about something unimportant. (They'll join them later, but for now, they merely observe.)

“So,” Ukraine says into the silence, sipping her coffee with a calm dignified demeanor that Erzsi can only envy. “You and Austria.”

For a moment it feels as if her heart has stopped. “You and Feliks.” She manages to counter, suppressing her panic by strangling her delicate linen napkin in her lap, knuckles turning white.

Ukraine smiles. “You don’t need to worry Hungary. I won’t tell anyone. I understand.” Her eyes grow sad for a moment. “You made a promise, and eventually you grew to love him.”

Erzsi looks at her for a moment, silent. “I made a promise.” She acknowledges, defiant, before relaxing a little. “Thank you Ukraine. I won’t tell anyone about you either.”

“Please, call me Kateryna.” There is a quiet insistence in Ukraine’s voice that says she will not take no for an answer.

So Erzsi does the only thing she can do.

“Erzsébet. You can call me Erzsébet.”

* * *

_Amit Isten egybekötött, ember szét ne válassza._

**Author's Note:**

> The title, “Ígéret” is (according to Google translate) the Hungarian word for “Promise”  
> All of the in-between are Google-translations of "Until death do us part."  
> Amit Isten egybekötött, ember szét ne válassza. = (Actual) Hungarian for “What God has brought together, let no man take apart.”  
> I do not speak Hungarian, German, French, Polish, or Ukranian. If anyone does and would like to help me out on making sure this actually says what I want it to say, let me know. Please! I greatly dislike relying on Google translate.


End file.
